Newcoming Hassle
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Roxas has just joined Organization XIII and so far all is well. But Axel and Demyx go on a mission leaving the blonde vulnerable to any predators on the loose... LarxenexRoxas for 12 13 day


MHC: My first LarxenexRoxas! I'm so EXCITED!

Larxene: …hey, wait a second… I've never been in one of your crazy fanfictions before!

MHC: Heheh… better now than never right?

Roxas: Uh-oh… Larxene's pisssed! Oh-well, enjoy!

-+-

**Newcoming Hassle**

-+-

Being new is never easy. Ask Roxas: he knows from experience.

When Roxas joined Organization XIII, he was shunned by most of the members. Only Axel and Demyx would actually talk to him—they were very kind and were role-models to the blonde. Demyx would warn him of any precautions of the Castle That Never Was.

"Remember—watch your back!" He would always tell him. Demyx was never a fighter, but he had a very kind heart. Well… if he had one anyway.

Axel, on the other hand, was a risk-taker—he would usually tell Roxas crazy things and do silly pranks on the other Organization members.

"The thrill is amazing!" He would exclaim as he dumped Saix' coffee down the sink. "You'll never know what their reaction is."

The two always told them things about other Organization members and what to watch for.

"Remember Roxas, never play poker with Luxord. He always wins and he takes all of your munny too!" Demyx whispered to the blonde while pointing at the said British Nobody.

"Keep an eye out for Xigbar, he's always trying to get on peoples nerves. Not to mention he's an attention-whore." Axel snorted before sending the Free-Shooter a glance.

But someone caught Roxas' eye.

"What about _her_?" He asked, pointing to a girl.

She had electric blonde hair that was short with two antenna-like hairs sticking up and lighting blue eyes that could possibly stun.

Axel and Demyx looked at each other, bewildered, before staring down at Roxas nervously.

"That's Larxene," The red-head spoke softly.

"_Never_ mess with her." They both said simultaneously and a chill ran down Roxas' spine. A mere second later, Larxene shoved them all out of the way with a dry "Move." before stomping off in a huff. After a moment, Axel and Demyx went on about the rest of the Organization.

Roxas never really shook off what the two had said about Larxene, so whenever he was in her presence, he would try to stay far away from her. Axel and Demyx were always there to keep him safe, but the blonde was never too cautious around the Savage Nymph. He probably would've never survived being in Organization XIII if it weren't for the two—he can hardly stand being alone with anyone else besides them and the Superior. In fact, since they were all so close, Xemnas had them share a room to save space.

One night, Xemnas told Axel that he was sending him and Demyx on a mission the next day and not to bring Roxas. Before they retreated to bed, he passed the news on to Demyx.

"But, he'll basically _die_ without us there!" The dirty-blonde half-shrieked, half-whispered.

"I know, but the Superior says we haven't been on a mission for weeks and Roxas still isn't ready." Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, maybe we can bring him! He'll be safe with us and…!"

"Demyx," The pyro cut him off, "We're not his parents—he can't rely on us forever."

Demyx bit his lip.

"Maybe it's better for him this way." Axel reassured before setting his hand on the dirty-blondes shoulder. After a moment of harsh thinking, Demyx sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'll keep quiet."

Axel smiled and patted Demyx's back before they both returned to their rooms.

"Hey, guys. Where were you?" Roxas called from his bed before setting the book he was reading down.

"Bathroom." The two answered plainly and the blonde shrugged.

"Ah well… when you gotta go, you gotta go, I guess."

Demyx and Axel quickly changed into their pajamas and slipped into their beds.

"Night you guys…" Demyx said yawning and Axel and Roxas returned with a quick "Night."

Roxas rolled over in his bed and yawned sleepily.

'_That was a nice rest…'_

The blonde peeked through tired eyelids to glance at the digital clock on his bedside table before gasping.

"7:46?! I slept in!" He shot up before pausing.

'_Wait a second…'_ He stared at the alarm switch on the digital clock—it was set on off.

"Someone turned my alarm off." Looking around, Roxas noticed a note sitting next to the digital clock. Picking it up, he read the sketchy handwriting.

_Roxas,_

_Xemnas sent me and Demyx on a mission. He advised us not to tell you because he wanted us to go without you. We left a little after 6:30 this morning. I also turned off your alarm so you could sleep in a little—you deserve it._

_Sincerely,_

_Axel_

Roxas groaned. "Dammit you two…" He cursed under his breath before reading the final line.

_P.S. Demyx left you some bacon in the fridge so you can pop those in the microwave if you want._

The blonde's stomach growled as he thought about the food.

'_It was nice of them to at least leave me some breakfast.'_

Roxas hopped out of bed before glancing at the messy bedding on Axel and Demyx's beds—he saw the pajamas from the night before scattered around and on the beds as well. The blonde walked over to his closet and grabbed the signature Organization XIII cloak before tossing it on his bed and proceeding to strip himself of his pajamas.

After he got dressed, Roxas approached the bedroom door and took a deep breath. Reaching out, the blonde grabbed the knob and twisted it slowly, earning a click in response. He proceeded out the door and awaited the cold stare from the other members but… the hallway was completely empty.

'_That's odd…'_ Roxas thought before glancing around.

He shrugged and started to walk down the empty white hallways. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard foot steps, but before the blonde could turn around and look at whoever was approaching him, a long arm was slung around his shoulders.

"Hey there little dude!"

Roxas' breath caught in his throat before he spoke dryly.

"Xigbar."

Said Nobody chuckled. "Off to have a bite I reckon?" The blonde cautiously nodded and Xigbar pulled his arm away. "My, you're up later than usual. I bet someone reset your clock!"

Xigbar walked foreword a few feet before turning around and re-approaching Roxas. The blonde stayed quiet and the Free-Shooter leaned down to his eye-level.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Where's everyone else?" He asked and Xigbar shrugged.

"Most of 'em are on missions… only about five of us are here," He pulled away before counting the names with his fingers. "Me, you, Zexion, Luxord and Larxene."

Roxas cringed, _'__HER__ of all people???'_

Xigbar ruffled the blonde's hair. "Well I'm off! Talk to you later kiddo!"

Roxas looked up at him and glared; bearing his teeth. The free-shooter merely chuckled before walking in the opposite direction.

"Take care now!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and proceeded toward the kitchen.

"What an asshole…" He muttered to himself as he entered the kitchen.

The room was like the rest of the castle: white with a few hues of grays. It had a giant fridge, counter, microwave, kitchen table, cupboards and an oven. Roxas walked over to the fridge and opened the massive door.

"Let's see here…"

He rummaged around for at least five minutes after that, but never found the bacon.

"Dammit! Were is it?!"

"Looking for this?"

Roxas froze—the words entered his mind and formed a picture of a sadistic witch holding a zip-lock baggie with a man's genitals in it. Lighting flashed in the background and the witch smiled. "_Looking for this?"_

The blonde gulped before slowly turning around and there, to his dismay, stood Larxene, holding a zip lock baggie with the pieces of bacon in it. She was smiling deviously and this made chills run down Roxas' spine. He's never been within at least a yard of the Savage Nymph and here he was now: only two and-a-half feet away from her and measuring.

Roxas nodded softly before choking out the words "Y… yes…"

Larxene's smile faded and she started to move foreword. Roxas' eyes snapped shut as his mind looked frantically for causes of the sudden action.

'_I only answered her question!! I just said one word and I'm gonna die!'_

"Here." The Savage Nymph said quietly; making the younger boy flinch.

"W…what?"

He opened his eyes to see she had only put the bag in front of his face. Roxas blinked and then started at for a while. After he made sure it wasn't tampered with in any way, he slowly reached up for it only to have it snatched away from him.

"Sike! Finders keepers, loser's weepers!" Larxene said in a sugary-sweet voice before laughing manically as she held the bag of bacon triumphantly in one hand with her other hand on her hip.

Roxas' stomach growled; he was so hungry, his fear suddenly disappeared as rage boiled up and he got into a fighting stance.

"Oh no you don't!"

Roxas leapt for the bag and Larxene, realizing the younger Nobody was rebelling against her, pulled it away from him just in time.

"Nice try, twerp, but it's mine now!" Roxas growled and jumped for it again, but Larxene was a head taller than him and she held the baggie up high.

"Haha! You're too much," Larxene chuckled and started to open the bag. "I think it's time I ended this."

She reached into the bag, grabbed a piece of bacon and brought it down to her mouth.

"Crap!"

Roxas tried to reach, but he couldn't and Larxene took a sharp bite out of the bacon. The boy watched in horror as she slowly chewed the piece and swallowed it. Roxas glared before whispering the words

"You… _bitch_."

The second Roxas said that, he clamped his hands over his mouth.

Larxene was in mid-bite when she heard this and stopped dead in her tracks. The Savage Nymph slowly turned her head to look down at the younger Nobody and glared. Axel and Demyx's words played through his head like a broken record:

"_Never mess with her, never mess with her, never mess with her…"_

Roxas whimpered.

'_**Shit**__…'_

The next thing he knew, Larxene tossed the bacon onto the table behind her, grabbed Roxas by the collar and slammed him up against the fridge.

"You little bastard…" She growled angrily, and Roxas squeezed his eyes shut.

'_Dammit! How could I be so stupid!? Now she's gonna kill me for sure! I'm such a coward…'_

But then, something hit him. He looked up and glared directly into her eyes.

"Well, you deserve it!" Roxas spat, "You're always picking on people for no apparent reason! Do you actually_ enjoy_ watching people suffer?! If that's the case then you're looking at the wrong person!!"

Roxas panted slightly and looked back at Larxene; she seemed very taken aback and shocked (which was very unusual because she was always collected and in control).

The Savage Nymph blinked before glaring at Roxas in a way that made him practically freeze in fright. He didn't know when, but in that time period, she had summoned her Kunai in a statically flash and was now holding them up to his throat.

"No one has _ever_ said that to me before."

Roxas gulped before shutting his eyes and waiting for the worst.

But what he felt was neither painful nor un-pleasant—he felt something warm pressed against his lips. When Roxas opened his eyes, Larxene had him in a deep kiss. Her grip around his collar was loosed, but she now had her body flush against his: making the younger Nobody blush.

'_This is… odd…'_ Roxas thought, _'But I like it.'_

He closed his eyes and moved his hands to rest on Larxene's waist; making her push herself against him even more.

The Savage Nymph ran her tongue over Roxas' bottom lip and he opened his mouth. After a few moments of tonsil hockey, Larxene pulled away from the younger Nobody before setting him back down and smiled. Roxas opened his eyes and blushed a shade of red similar to Axel's hair color.

"You're cute when you blush." The Savage Nymph said sweetly; playing with a lock of the boy's hair.

Roxas looked up at her before taking a deep breath. "Why… did you kiss me?" He asked, still flustered.

Larxene shrugged and brushed some hair out of her face. "Isn't it obvious?" She cupped the younger Nobody's cheek. "You're the only one who had the balls to say that to me. Plus…" She smiled deviously. "…you're pretty cute, Roxie." The Savage Nymph winked and Roxas giggled.

"Dammit Xigbar! Take your nonsense elsewhere and leave me alone! I want to at least _try_ and enjoy my day off!!" Zexion's annoyed voice echoed through the hallways, followed by Xigbar's.

"Aw c'mon kid! I'm just messin' with ya!"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Those two… well I better go. See ya later. Oh, and…" She brought one of the kunai to Roxas' neck, "If you ever tell Axel, Demyx or anyone else in the castle about this and, no matter how cute you are, I'll have your _balls_ for it." Roxas nodded slowly and Larxene smiled—her sugary-sweet voice returning in a flash. "Good!" She leaned down and kissed Roxas' cheek. "Later!" With that, the Savage Nymph disappeared into a portal.

Just then, Zexion and Xigbar walked into the kitchen, still bickering.

"Oh, hey it's the new kid… uh…" Zexion tapped his chin in thought. "…Roxas, right?"

Said blonde didn't respond, but stared at the floor, with his hand cupping his cheek were Larxene kissed him, blushing.

"…Hello? Little dude?" Xigbar said, waving a hand in front of the boy's face and he jumped.

"Oh! Y-yeah…" He scratched the back of his head and blushed deeper.

"Did something happen, man? You look flustered." Xigbar said with a shrug and Zexion chimed in.

"Maybe he has a cold? Check his forehead."

The Free-Shooter reached foreword, but before he could do anything, Roxas pulled back.

"N-no you guys! I-I'm fine!" The blonde ran up to the kitchen table, grabbed the bagged bacon and ran out of the kitchen with a quick "Bye!!"

The other two stood there, bewildered, before Xigbar blinked.

"As if."

But then, the Free-Shooter realized something.

"There's only one reason he would be acting like that…"

Zexion looked at him.

"What?"

Xigbar smiled evilly.

"He must be in love…"

-+-

* * *

MHC: There you go! It didn't take me as long as I expected so I'm really happy!

Larxene: My role was typical—cute but deadly.

Sora: At least you weren't OOC!!

Roxas: He has a point there.

MHC: Please read and review!


End file.
